The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirty eighth spoof of The Rescuers. Cast *Rayman as Bernard *Ly the Fairy as Miss Bianca *Buttercup as Penny *Ludmilla as Madame Medusa *Professor Dick Hardly as Mr. Snoops *Puffa as Orville *Tom's Grandfather (from Tom and Jerry) as Rufus *Sarah (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Ellie Mae *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Luke *Tails the Fox as Evinrude *Splatter and Dodge as Brutus and Nero *The Harbor Master as The Chairmouse *Big Ears as Deadeye Rabbit *Orson as Gramps *Garfield as Digger *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Deacon Owl *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt as Penny's Adopted Parents *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as TV Announcer *Bananas the Burglar (from Sooty), Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (from Shining Time Station), The Salesman Fox (from Garfield and Friends), Ian (from Alvin and the Chipmunks), Cubey (from Budgie the Little Helicopter), and Icky (with Dil as an extra) (from The Land Before Time) as Bats Movie Used: *The Rescuers (1977) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) The Powerpuff Girls *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Specials 20th Century Fox *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Anastasia (1997) TUGS *Munitions *High Tide *Up River Hanna-Barbera *Tom and Jerry Kids Garfield and Friends *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Not So Hasty Puddings (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Mud Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Which Way Now? (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Colours (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stop That Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help at All (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Blown Away (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mucking About (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *Unscheduled Stops (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Number One Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Counting on Nia (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) The Simpsons *Shows *Specials *Movies Sooty *The Sooty Show (1955–1992) *Sooty & Co. (1993–1998) *Sooty Heights (1999–2000) *Sooty (2001–2004) *Sooty (2011–present) Shining Time Station *A Place Unlike Any Other *Does It Bite? *And the Band Played Off *Pitching In and Helping Out *Show and Yell *Faith, Hope and Anxiety *Agree to Disagree *Whistle While You Work *Two Old Hands *Happy Accidents *Ring in the Old *Impractical Jokes *Finders Keepers *Just Wild About Harry's Workshop *Promises, Promises *Word's Out *Too Many Cooks *Mapping it Out *Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night *Is This the End? *'Tis A Gift *Scare Dares *Oh, What A Tangled Web *The Magic is Believing *Win, Lose or Draw *Sweet and Sour *Achoo *A Dog's Life *Field Day *Wrong Track *Washout *Crackpot *Yabba, Yabba, Yabba *Nickel in a Pickle *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not *Double Trouble *Is Anybody There? *Do I Hear *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle *All's Fair *Becky Makes a Wish *Schemer's Alone *Bully for Mr. Conductor *Stacy Cleans Up *Schemer's Robot *Billy Saves the Day *Billy's Party *Fortune Teller Schemer *Billy's Runaway Train *Schemer Goes Camping *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July *Stacy Forgets Her Name *Schemer's Special Club *Mr. Conductor's Movie *The Joke's on Schemer *Dance Crazy *Mysterious Stranger *Dan's Big Race *Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out *Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk *The Mayor Runs for Re-Election *Stacy Says No *How the Station Got Its Name *Once Upon a Time *Second Chances *One of the Family *Queen for a Day *Missing Whistles *Wildlife *Wish You Were Here *For the Birds *Splish, Splash, Splosh *Paint the Town Red Budgie the Little Helicopter *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Rayman dat funny XD XD Right.jpg|Rayman as Bernard 1316128-120px lyr2.png|Ly as Miss Bianca MrsButtercup.png|Buttercup as Penny Ludmilla-0.jpg|Ludmilla as Madame Medusa PuffaUpRiver...png|Puffa as Orville Tom's_Grandfather_dv.jpg|Tom's Grandfather as Rufus Sarah Have Gone Confused.jpg|Sarah as Ellie Mae Jimmy in Ed, Edd n Eddy The Mis-Edventures.jpg|Jimmy as Luke TailsSSS.png|Tails as Evinrude SplatterAndDodgeBehindTheScenes.png|Splatter and Dodge as Brutus and Nero HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as The Chairmouse Mr. Big Ears.jpg|Big Ears as Deadeye Rabbit OrsonCharacter.jpg|Orson as Gramps Garfield clipart4.jpg|Garfield as Digger Spike in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Spike as Deacon Owl No31db3416a49c64813a35b2daf27e48d6.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt as Penny's Adopted Parents The Simpsons Reverend Lovejoy.png|Reverend Lovejoy as The TV Announcer MrBurglarBox.png|Bananas, Mr.Conductor'sEvilTwin.jpg|Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin, Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-payday-ma10210656.jpg|Burglar Fox, Alvin and the Chipmunks Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke, russian-submarine-stock.jpg|Cubey, RelaxedIchy zpscd940605.jpg|and Icky (with Dil as an extra) as The Bats (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music Used *The Journey (Theme from "The Rescuers") - Marco Rosato (2014) Scenes *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 3 - Duty Calls *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Tom's Grandfather Talks About Buttercup *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 5 - At Ludmilla's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 6 - Steam Train Railroad Service, Train Ride #13 *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 9 - Buttercup Runs Away *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 10 - Professor Dick Hardly and Ludmilla's Hideout *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 11 - Splatter and Dodge smell Ly the Fairy's Perfume *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 13 - Buttercup meets Rayman and Ly/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 14 - Tails Gets Chased by Bandits *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 17 - Tails Runs for Help *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Part 20 - End Credits Trivia *Puffa will be pulling a coach, a coal car, a flatcar, a slate car, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs